


Calming Down

by komazono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komazono/pseuds/komazono
Summary: Miu Iruma is a famous inventor with a boatload of work. Her girlfriends, Kirumi Tojo and Celestia Ludenburg, want to help her rest.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/Celestia Ludenburg, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Calming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Celestojoruma fic since these don't exist anywhere,,, thought they deserved some love.

Miu falls onto the couch, groaning. She was on her third cup of coffee. She drank it hastily as she tried to focus on her work. Kirumi walked inside from the garage, holding a few grocery bags. She noticed her girlfriend by the end of the couch, reading something on her work laptop. Kirumi shook her head and placed the grocies on the table, putting the ones that will get hot out on the table away and rushing upstairs. She opened her bedroom door. "Celeste, my darling?" She asked out, stepping in. She heard shower water stopping and then saw her girlfriend step into the master bedroom wrapped in a towel. "Yes, Kirumi?" she asked. "Miu's overworking herself again. She's really due for a day off." The silver haired girl shook her head. Kirumi was quite disappointed that Miu was doing this to herself. "Let me get changed and I'll be down there right away. You go down and get her off her laptop first, okay? Then we can have her relax." Celeste smiled and turned back into the bathroom to change. Kirumi went downstairs and into the living room. She went over to the couch and sat by Miu, tapping the top of the laptop to grab her girlfriend's attention. "Hey Miu." she greeted her with a kind smile, but the blondes eyes didn't leave the screen. "Hey Kirumi." Kirumi started shutting the laptop and then Miu was dropped from her trance. Kirumi took the laptop from Miu's lap and placed it beside her. "Beloved, you're overdue for a day off. Why don't you relax? We can watch a movie, drink some tea..." Kirumi sighed and stared into Miu's ocean blue eyes. She lifted her hand and traced the blondes jawline with her fingertips. "What do you say?" Miu sat in silence. She looked at her hands and at the laptop Kirumi had taken away. "Please. I'm so tired." She leaned in and placed her head on Kirumi's shoulder. Kirumi brushed her fingers through Miu's hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Celeste walked into the living room. "Hello, Kirumi. Did you get it all worked out?"   
"Mhm." Kirumi nodded her head in a hushed voice. "Come sit, darling." She patted the empty seat next to her after moving the laptop onto the coffee table. "Here, I'll get some tea for you guys and you can choose a movie. Get comfy you two." She smiled and gave them a fluffy white weighted blanket. She tossed Celeste the remote then walked into the kitchen to get the tea started.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is very welcome!! feel free to comment


End file.
